1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser marker for printing an image on a sheet by irradiating the sheet with a laser beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, there have been cards having a lenticular portion that allows an image that is visible to change as the card is viewed from different angles. The lenticular portion includes a lenticular image that is printed on the card and a transparent lenticular lens that has a sheet-like shape and that covers the lenticular image. The lenticular image of the lenticular portion is printed by irradiating a card with a laser beam at an angle through a lenticular lens that has been formed on a surface of the card. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 62-161596 describes a method of printing a lenticular image on a card. In the method, the card is tilted when the card is irradiated with a laser beam.